Forum:Party for Online Pluralism - Scottish Conservatives
I have to say your wikia is a great idea. After dropping out of Cambridge University, and then Bristol in 1992 I had adopted my own agenda of politics of via new media. In those days it was CD-ROM with NLM (Natural Language Mapping) interfaces (e.g. the origin of the modern search engine). I have yet to see a military wise up to the value of dropping propaganda in new media forms (previously CD-ROM on tiny paper parachute, but probably now MP3 player with swappable SD card - even if you don't like the message, the free gadget would win some hearts!) My focus is now on privatising the BBC. Or rather selling off the BBC and creating the BNC (British Narrowcasting Corporation - including buying out anyone global using those initials). My politics is to only agree to use the media of BNC. That means the time control element (which your wikia attacks) of broadcast media over agenda is finally broken. No more narrowing of the debate to "education and health" as polls draw closer simply because to obtain peak hours coverage that is the only message acceptable to the media controllers. I should say I am new conservative. I however despise the shallowness of Chomsky's media machine analysis. I was hard left-wing (anti-roads protestor / pro-telecommuting protestor) in the 1990s. I thought Chomsky an idiot then, compared to the powerful writers of the 1960s e.g. Huxley, RD Lacing, Thomas Szasz and Tim Leary. Although I am on the right wing now, I believe it is just as important to for the left-wing to understand the policies of the 1960s clear of mind numbingly stupid analysis. I have a profound understanding of the left-wing critical psychiatry movement in the UK, where the legacy of the 1960s is treated with incredible respect by mental health users (but not all). One of the issues for me in politics is my own mental health history. Until EPRs (Electronic Patient Records) replace paper records, I cannot ensure effective deletion (which I believe a right). Anyhow I am fluent in Spanish (running several northern Spanish language networks) and so may choose never to enter UK politics since entering Spanish is an option. That choice is made more inevitable by my roots Scottish Conservatism. My uncle was Scottish Minister of Justice under Thatcherism, chaired the "say no" to Scottish independence and the inquiry into the overspend on the Scottish Houses of Parliament. As 100% Scottish but educated only in England I regard my political identity to only be safeguarded by my capacity to transfer an allegiance to the Spanish crown if and when required. I have written many essays on the economic reform required to create the next "up" wave. Badly hosted a few years ago in an experiment with CSS they are still available on http://www.tide2000.com I am always amused that we know ourselves so little as to not regard the Tide2000 business club (established 1992) as not important. Still I squat their relinquished (and never put up) identity. In the inventions section of tide2000 you can see such things as the "Public DVD tower" that would I suppose be part of your wikia's explorative optimism. I won't bore you on the "science fiction" section, since unless you have classified clearance (which I don't as certified doesn't count!) or incredible analytical depth in modern history (which I do) you will just regard my capacity to offer spaceship travel to our nearest stars in just 3 days as fruitcake. However I would stress that the Marxist "crisis of capitalism" is a universal observation on the "boom bust cycle". We are currently out of that cycle and in a world economy on a war footing. There is a significant risk the final crisis (e.g. thermo war) may be an irrecoverable event. 3 days is therefore less fruitcake, looking (if it were possible) at hindsight from the day after. This propulsion method is commonly known in the USA as the Orion Project (1957-65) but several major conceptual revisions are required. See my forum (just my quick upload path) on tide2000.com The BBC has broadcast an hour documentary on Project Orion (ask me for a DVD copy if interested) or search Amazon for the Penguin publication. My computer skills are diverse and not focused on publishing. I have the British Library Document Supply Centre (BLDSC) only 30 minutes away (Boston Spa, Wetherby). Since 92 this has provided at time a unique advantage to analyse the internet through academic and commercial journals uniquely available (USA, Australian etc) from that source through the reading library. I have a vast amount of information I cannot hope to share effectively without a team of helpers. However since my style and nature of writing is at times too formal or detailed to be clearly understood and might require dilution by a good editor to a less thick language. I rely on my spoken Spanish to provide an outlet for my common, free and less rehearsed rhetoric. My current relationship with the UK European Movement is touch and go, but ongoing. I am pursuing with them a proposed resolution (mentioned at the last conference to the floor by the chairperson) to create a complete index to Cyber (electronic) democracy works published by European academics. Since the sixties generation Anglo-American alliance may unintentionally destroy the world, we all have a part to play. My current forecast suggests initial escalation will wait until 2009 as only the Chinese can lead a "star wars" coalition camp. Without scientific compromise on the goals of space exploration (beyond current relativity theory) only the clash of competitive SDI shields will free-up outer orbits for risk-free atomic research. That is not the preferred solution (the loss of commercial satellites via conflict rather than face insurance underwriting costs before testing) but it is the best option worth preparing for if the next economic "up wave" cannot be guaranteed. My economics essays on http://www.tide2000.com would provide the basic framework to supply the next up-wave e.g. TLD reformation. However in the longer term (as even poor old Hawking acknowledges) planet earth will not survive in the hands of humans in the atomic age ad infinitum. Nuclear secrecy has reinforced a theory of relativity which makes star journeys unlikely - obviously relativity equally could make it extremely easy. It just depends on if application is to M (as it currently does) or A (as is currently ignored) in Newton's F=MA. I said it could get boring, the star thing. However in my project proposal for an Open Source Invention Community (OSIC) I have been thinking of a list of exclusion. So even my own space enthusiasms would be excluded (along with all bio inventions, military, space and probably others). I have however several projects, inventions, resolutions and campaigns that might fit into your wikia campaign. www.tide2000.com contains a substantial proportion of that material, even if accessibility and presentation is poor. Until I can systematically pull together my writing and supporting research (and references to often ignored but important publications) and I am not sure how much time I will have to directly contribute at the moment to your Wikia campaign. However I thought I would say "hello". I said at the beginning I have pursued the politics of broadcast media invisibility since 1992. Not to be confused with attempted secrecy of conspiracy, mind you. Your Wikia concept is thus very much in tune with my own logic I first swore myself to when encountering the power of new media, before the Internet became GUI. One of the suggestions I would make is to consider providing a legal framework document for those in support of you to be interviewed under. I am not camera shy. But I will not talk to any media (in English) that will be broadcast - narrowcast is fine. I will thus always require a contract before any professional video recording to protect my right to insist on this. In 1992 that was more for novelty reasons, to promote the internet and new Medias, but in 2006 it is because as you say the broadcast world is "dumber and dumber". So I refuse (and will continue for many years) to indulge in the prime time media slot agenda that broadcasting dictates in the UK.